


The Prank

by AnaBrooke0



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBrooke0/pseuds/AnaBrooke0
Summary: Master Rufus has his students make a 24 hour permanent ink. Call decides to test his ink out...





	1. Chapter 1

The lichen for todays breakfast was french toast flavored. Callum had found out this was one of his favorites. Aaron sat next to Call on his left and Tamara on his right. Acrossed from him was Master Rufus. Call glanced up and noticed Rufus looking at him with an amused look.

"What?" Call said.

"Nothing," Rufus replied, "I just have a feeling you're going to enjoy what I have planned for today"

"That doesn't sound good." Tamara said nervously.

"Why," Call retorted, "I don't just like things that get me in trouble you know."

"Relax," Rufus interupted, "when I said 'you're' I meant all of you."

"So what are we doing?" Aaron added, joining the conversation.

"You'll see" was Rufus's answer. Call, Aaron, and Tamara all looked at each other, curiosity shining in their eyes.

\------------After Breakfast---------------------  
The classroom they went to today was different than any they had been in before. It reminded Call of the science rooms at his old school. With lots of beakers, sinks, cabinets with ingredients each carefully labeled in neat handwritting, and in the middle a table with three pairs of goggles.

Master Rufus opened a book up to a page titled '24 Hour Permenant Ink', and sat the book on the table. 

"By the end of today I want you each to have made 8 ounces of ink. You may work together or make it into a game to see who can make the best ink." Master Rufus instructed them before leaving them to work.

"We're going to make it a game, right?" Call asked.

"Of course" Aaron and Tamara said in unison, and they began.

\------------A few hours later-------------  
"How did you do it Call?" Tamara said trying to figure out why her ink had hardened into an ink brick.

"I just followed the instructions" Call said, "I'm suprised, I never expected to do better than little miss rich kid." Call teased. 

Aarons hadn't turned out right either. It wasn't a brick, but it was too thick and had chunks of hard ink in it. 

At that moment Master Rufus walked in. Next to him Call could feel Tamara tense up. 

"Well this is a surprise," Rufus commented looking at each of their inks. "I didn't expect.."

"I know. I'm sorry I failed you Master." Tamara burst out, fighting back tears.

"Actually I didn't expect any of you to get it right." Master Rufus explained, his eyebrows doing some weird sorry/excited expression. "It is a very complex recipe, it took me four tries to get it right."

Tamara looked in disbelief up at him, "and you couldn't have mentioned this sooner?" she said with out thinking.

"I thought you guys would notice that the book is titled 'Recipes for Experts'." Rufus replied.

\----------------------------  
Don't worry the prank part is coming.  
I don't own the characters, all rights go to Holly Black and Cassandra Clare


	2. Chapter 2

It was dinner time, everyone as usual was talking about what they did that day. Call especially enjoyed hearing about how Japser's group had been looking for a glow in the dark flower that grows deep in the darkest caves of the magisterium, and Jasper had slipped on some invisible slime and fell into a pool of freezing cold water. He began laughing so hard, Jasper looked at him annoyed.

"Its not like you could have done any better." Jasper said angry.

"Actually," Tamara began, "Call did better than Aaron and I today. We made this ink that is supposed to be permanent for 24 hours after being written with. Mine turned into a brick and Aarons was chunky."

"Just because Call's ink looked right, doesn't mean it is right." Jasper said, "Did you even test it out?" 

Call looked at Jasper and said "No I haven't"

"Then you have no proof that it works. Makes sense though, your the freak with the ink."

For a minute Call thought about dumping it on Jasper's perfectly styled hair. The hair he just fixed from his little swim. Then he had another idea... "Oh I plan on using it." Call said mischievously, "Just not yet."

\----------Time skip to night------------  
It was 11 o'clock. Call was ready. After dinner he had came straight to his room to make his plan. He had changed into black clothes and had his ink ready as well as a rope.   
He snuck into the common room and headed to the door as quietly as he could so as to not wake Aaron or Tamara. 

Once out he moved faster arriving at the hallway with the Masters rooms. At the beginning of the hall he found what he was looking for. Vents. In other words, his way in.  
Climbing up to the vent was the hard part. After at least half an hour of trying he finally got in. The first room he came to was Master Rockmaples. He secured the rope then slid down it. Careful not to make any noise he walked over to the bed and got the ink out. 

Then Master Rockmaple made a noise startling Call so he almost dropped the ink. Then Call realized he was only snoring. After finishing he climbed up the rope and moved on to the next room and the next. Master North. Master Milagros. Master Tanaka. Master Phineus. And finally his master. Master Rufus. 

When he was finished he went back to his room and fell asleep smiling. 

\----------------The next morning-------------  
At breakfast everyone seemed a little nervous. Not Call. He was sitting there smiling, enjoying his breakfast.

"Why are you smiling Call? How can you just stuff your face when something is clearly wrong?" Tamara complained.

"Maybe we should go see whats wrong" Aaron suggested. 

"Nothings wrong" Call said. "Just sit down and eat."

Tamara looked at him."What did you do Call?" she said but then she got her answer.

The Masters came in most wearing hoods. Except Rufus. He came over just as Call burst out laughing and other kids joined in while pulling their masters hoods off to see Call's handy work.

All of them had either a mustache, a beard, a unibrow or all three as well as things like 'Call Rocks!' or 'Call is the best!' written on their faces. 

Call knew he was going to be in trouble but hey, it was totally worth it. "Jasper wanted me to test out my ink." He said trying to get some of the blame off his shoulders.

\--------------------------------------------  
There you go. Hope you liked it  
I don't own the characters, all rights go to Holly Black and Cassandra Clare


End file.
